A day to fall in love
by CocoaFlavourPunk
Summary: Harry, Ron, Draco, had all being travelling the world after stray death eaters after the death of Voldie, six years later they return making old and new relationships alive again. [one-shot] rubbish summary! Please R&R DMHG slight HPGW RWPPat BZPPrk


AN: the spelling is going to be horribley wrong (this was an attempt at 1am!) Please R&R!

"Hermione, **Wake up! **Do you even realize what today is?" Nagged 26 year-old Parvati Patil.

"Nhmp whh troodai?" Parvati raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at her long term roomate. They had been living together, with Ginny and Lavander since Hogwarts had ended for the elder girls. They had saved up every knut they had to pay for the two storey house which was about a five minute drive from Hogsmeade. This suited all the girls career needs, Parvati was a Muggles Ethnic and Environment Professor which only taught sixth and seventh years- it meant that she didn't have to board with the rest of the professors. Ginny and Lavander own a very well known clothes empire called 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious', but they called it Superdocious for short. The question is what happened to the smartest witch Hogwarts had ever seen? Well Hermione Granger went on to become the most endowed Healer known today. They earn probably more the a small contry does but yet... none of them have the heart (or the time) to move out.

"Today, Hermione Rosaline Granger, is the day the boys come back!" the soon-to-be-awake girl's eyes shot open.

"It's the 8th November already?" Parvati nodded.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, they were coming back today!! After six whole years of them chasing left-over Death Eaters since the demise of the Dark Lord. Nine of the fifteen Aurors who went were from Hogwarts: Harry, Ron, Seamus, Owen Cauldwell, Mandy Brocklehurst, Malcolm Baddock, Roger Davies, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

Never thought you would hear that Malfoy and Zabini are Aurors, huh? Both of their parents had died in the Great War, even before the war they had both been spies for Dumbledore at the end of their fifth year.

"I can't believe today is the day!" the healer grabbed her dressing gown and ran down the spiral stairs and left into the kitchen, Parvati followed her some after, she found the knowledgable witch digging through the cupboards, she seemed to be having a nervous breakdown. "Coffee! **WHERE IS THE COFFEE?!"**

"Hermione...HERMIONE?!" the coffee-searching girl jumped whilst her head was still in the cupboard. Thank Merlin she's a healer. Parvati then grabbed her by the shoulders and directed her towards a wooden kitchen chair.

"'Mione, I want you to go upstairs, take a shower, do your make-up, maybe straighten your hair then get dressed, okay?" the asian girl said in the most soothing voice a professor could muster.

"Where are Gin and Lav?"

"Last minute work, their order from America just arrived."

"They took their time about Flooing it over! I mean Merlin, all you have to do it put it in the fireplae and shout the location!"

"If you don't hurry up I'll put you in the fireplace...when there's actually a fire burning."

"What would I do without you Parv?" She left the half asleep girl on the chair and opened one of the untouched cupboards and simply pulled out the coffee beans and turned on the not-so-muggle kettle.

"Not enough, now hurry up and get upstairs!" Three seconds later the kettle had boiled, she poured the steaming water into a mug (with coffee and one sugar).

"When do we have to be at the Ministry?"

"In about 7.5 minutes."

_"Holy shit!!"_

"Tell me again why we couldn't just apparate??"

"Because, Weasel, it's too far to apparate, we can't all possibly remember what the Ministry looks like anymore, the Ministry own a Muggle Private Jet so what not take full advantage of it and besides Us ex-slytherins like travelling in style." said Blaise Zabini.

"Bug off Zab." Ron said with a mock angry face.

"You're the King, Weasel!" They both laughed.

"I can't wait to see Lavender! Imagine how much hotter she's gotten!" said the voice of Seamus Finnigan from across the aisle.

"Whatever dude, you know Cho's gonna be all up there in sexiness." Roger Davies innerupted.

"Chill guys, I just want to see everyone's face went they hear Malfoy and Harry are actually best friends!" Seamus said, half still thinking about Lavender.

"Oi!!"

"Sorry Ron, I meant Harry, Ron and Malfoy."

"Ahem."

"Jeez, Harry, Ron, Malfoy and Zabini. There, happy??"

"Estatic. But after six years, we still call each other by our last names?" asked Blaise.

"Well of course, do you really think I'd want to call Weasel by that dreadful first name he was bestowed with??" said a familiar drawl, you could almost feel the smirk in his voice.

"Like Draco Malfoy's much better!!"

"It's poetic! It means-"

"Yeah, yeah we all know, Dragon of Bad Faith in a mixture of French and Latin."

"Why Weasel, I never knew you cared so much."

"Now you know."

"On that note, where's everyone's favourite boy-who-lived?"

"In the back with Malc, Owen, and Mandy." Draco nodded in thanks at Ron, and walked with his usual suave to the back of the jet. "Potter?"

Harry looked up into the grey eyes of Malfoy. "What is it Malfoy?"

"I need to speak with you in the..." Harry raised an eyebrow. "In the... oh _you know_!!"

"Malfoy, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were having trouble wanting to talk to me, a full grown **man**, in the **cockpit**." If Malfoy could turn paler, he would.

"Fuck off and follow me."

As soon as they made it to the cockpit- which was controlled by a house elf-none other than Dobby- Draco's posture went ragged.

"Today's the day, Potter. If you can't tell I'm pretty nervous."

"Gee! Really?"

Draco sighed dramatically and sat down in a chair at the back of the cockpit.

"Look Dray, everything'll be fine. Just remember the plan."

"The plan, ok the plan! what happens if she doesn't agree?"

"Look, you have to trust me on this! She'd to anything for her two best friends who've been away for nearly a decade!!"

"You're right. Merlin's Beard, are we there yet?!"

"The plane landed a hour ago! They should be here by now!!"

"Look Heathrow airport is one of the most busiest translantic airports in the world, they'll be here!"

"How do you know that? Maybe there was an accident or something?!"

**"Parvati, shut up!!" **the three witches shouted in unison. Hermione looked around and saw parents, wives, kids and husbands waiting for their loved ones, one young woman caught her eye.

"Pansy!?" Hermione yelled over. The girl with short chin length black hair looked over to her and smiled. Not a smirk, but a real smile. The slim figured girl walked up to the group of gryffindors with an air of innocent importance around her.

"Hermione, nice to see you. I suppose you're waiting for the boys to return, am I right?"

"Yes, Are you waiting for Malfoy?"

"Draco? Afraid not, I'm engaged to Blaise."

"Oh well, congratulations."

"Pansy! How are you? Merlin, you haven't been in the shop for years!"

"Ginerva, I saw you last week, we had lunch remember?" Hermione looked between the two.

"Ginerva Weasley! You have some explaining to do!"

"Well remember all those times I've gone to parties or stayed with or had lunch with my friend Victoria? Well Victoria is actually Pansy's middle name so, I think you get the picture."

"Well remember all those times I said I've been working? Well _actually_ I've been sleeping with George."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh, fair enough."

They all turned back to face the road in front of the Ministry building and were greeted with the sight of three black jeep limos.

"That's them!" Ginny squealed.

The door of the first limo opened, and everybody unconciously held their breath. There were six unknown aurors. They met their families and friends, while shedding a few tears. Then in the second was Roger, Malcolm, Mandy and Owen. Cho ran up to Roger and drowned him in kisses. Like always.

Hermione could feel herself shaking, her best friends were coming back today! After six whole years she'd see Ron's temper tantrums, and Harry understanding green eyes. The first two to exit the car were Blaise and Seamus. Both Lavender and Pansy were in tears when they reached their fiancée or boyfriend. Then there was Ron... both Ginny and Parvati hugged Ron talking about how much they had missed him and telling him not to be so stupid as to go away again. Hermione hugged Ron telling him that she was soo happy that he's back.

The next scene caused the unusually quiet paparazzi to snapp a dozen photographs each. Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were smiling, laughing and talking... civally!!

Hermione didn't care though, she ran as fast as she could to Harry, flung her arms around him and burst into tears using his shirt as a handkerchief. Harry rubbed her back soothingly remembering how much she had cried when he and Ron has left.

"Hello Hermione." She raised her eyes to meet his.

"You're back Harry!!"

"Thank you Healer Obvious." Hermione hiccuped and laughed at the same time. "Go...Go see Ginny, she's waited long enough." Harry nodded and kissed her cheek and set off towards his girlfriend. She felt her tears resurface remembering all those years ago, pleading with Harry and Ron not to go.

"Are you alright, Granger?" She turned around to face Malfoy. Her amber eyes met his icy yet warm grey eyes. He was wearing muggle army trousers and a white button up shirt, his hair was all over the place defining his cheekbones and obvious toned upper body. She hadn't released she had been staring until he started speaking.

"Granger, are you there?"

"Yes, sorry... I was just thinking. How are you Malfoy?"

"Tired, I can't wait just to get some sleep. You try sharing a room with the Weasel."

"Were you assigned partners?"

"No,"

"Then why'd you share with Weasel- I mean Ron?"

"You may not believe it but in the last six year we'd grown to be friends, Hermione."

"It doesn't surprise me, I relized how alike you three were the year we became Heads. And then you were going away for six years, I knew you'd put aside your differences."

"What doesn't surprise me is that you're the smartest witch Hogwarts' has ever seen since dearest Rowena."

"Is anyone here to pick you up?"

"Nope, Pansy and Blaise are already here. Mum and Father are dead. And everyone else I couldn't give a toss about." Hermione felt pity run through her.

"I'm sorry Malfoy." Before he could respond Lavender ran up to the couple.

"Hey Draco, good to see you're still the hottest!" She turned slighted to face Hermione "I'm inviting the boys, plus Pansy, Blaise and Draco back to the house, is that ok?"

"Sure it's fine."

"You coming Draco?"

He looked to be thinking. "I suppose I haven't got anything better to do."

No, not at all did Hermione feel a slight pang of happiness at his answer. Not at all.

"...So Malfoy dived, Ron and I both tried to hit him with Imperius so they ricochetted off of him and on to two other Death Eaters. There were curses flying everywhere so Blaise said 'Oh fuck this!' and walked out. We all broke down in laughter during a raid!" Harry told the group of friends who were sitting in the round sofa's of the girls stylish house.

They had eaten dinner and were now relaxing and retelling old stories.

"I **really** missed you, Pans." Blaise said nuzzling Pansy's neck.

It seemed all the couples were being touchy feely-who could really blame them?

"'Mione, me and the boy's were thinking if we could stay over tonight for er, quality time?" Basically they wanted to have sex. That would be fine if Parvati and her didn't share a bedroom.

"That's cool, I'll sleep on the couch."

"You know how uncomfortable those sofas are! We couldn't let you do that-again!"

"You can stay at ours if you like?" Pansy offered.

"No I couldn't! You'd want to have time to yourself and I'd just get in the way."

"How about the Malfoy Manor? I'm sure there'd be enough room for the both of us, Granger." That would make sense. Malfoy wasn't seeing anybody or at least she didn't think so, and she could probably get a good nights sleep in a bed.

"Yeah, that's okay, Let me just go get my stuff." When Hermione left to go upstairs the remaining people gave each other knowing looks.

She came down holding a medium sized duffle bag and had changed her clothes. Her curly hair was done up in a messy bun revealing her slightly tanned skin.

She was wearing track-suit bottoms and a thin strappy top.

**'_Wow'_**Draco thought.

"Well, shall we go?" He nodded.

They duo said their goodbyes to everyone and flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

_'This is a bloody castle!'_ Hermione thought as she exited the fireplace in the foyer, a few seconds later Malfoy appeared next to her with his suitcase.

"This place is beautiful!" The walls were dark and the contrasted it by being a light coloured marble.

Draco mumbled a 'Yeah'. "Come on, we have to floo up one storey."

Soon again they were in another grand hallway, it again was beautiful. They made light conversation as they made their way to their rooms.

Draco opened the door to a large crimson room with black floors with had what looked like sparkily crystals in it. There was a bed, a desk, a door which led to a bathroom and the usual things you'd find in a bedroom.

"If you need anything, my room's next door, or at least it was six years ago. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah...Goodnight Malfoy."

"Night Granger."

With that he left the room leaving Hermione standing in the middle.

She could hear it and she didn't like it. The sound was crackling through the house. She pulled the covers around herself and willed herself asleep. She jumped again when she heard the sound again. If only she had her wand, she could accio her dreamless sleep potion from the kitchen. She was shaking, she could feel her nerves on fire. Her feet touched the coldness of the bedroom floor, her skimpy nightgown didn't do anything for the coldness. With all her might she tried to open the oak door, once opened she rused to the other side of the hallway to Draco's room. Under the frame of the door there was light which meant that Malfoy was either awake or slept with the light on. For some reason the later just didn't seem right. She opened the door and found Draco sitting on a loveseat by a lit fire.

The room was Black and White, it give a neutral look of everything. This was not how she expected Malfoy-playboy extraordinaire's room to be.

"Hermione?" He said putting a book down and getting up. "What's wrong?"

She noticed through the tears in her eyes that he was only dressed in a pair of forest green silk boxers, she caught him staring at her and blushed.

"It...It's t-the thunder." He touched the upper part of her arm and found she was freezing.

"Shit, come sit over here and I'll get you a blanket." He found a blanket and wrapped it around her and sat down next to her. The sound of thunder filled the air, Hermione jumped.

"It's okay Hermione." A few minutes after the thunder and lightening calmed down they started speaking again.

"I wonder what the others are doing."

"Draco Malfoy couldn't take a hint when his friends wanted to fuck their girlfriends?"

"If you haven't noticed, Granger, I've been travelling around the world for six whole years without a female.

"What about that girl Mandy?"

"Well you can't really call Mandy a female."

"So you haven't had sex in half a dozen years?!"

"Interested in my sex life, eh?"

**"NO!"** Hermione turned as red as Ginny Weasley's hair.

"If you must know there were a few girls, here and there, nothing special though."

"Oh." She didn't know what to feel or say, she played with the lace just near her knee, then noticed Malfoy's bare knee right next to it.

"What's been happening in your life?"

"Well I graduated, brought a house with Parvati and Lavender, became a top notch Healer-"

"I meant your love life, sex life to be more blunt."

"I am not going to discuss my sex, I mean love life with you!"

"Why not?"

"Do you know who you are?"

"Well yes, I seem to recall I'm Draco Malfoy."

"And do you know what that means?"

"It means Dragon of Bad faith in a mixture of French and Latin."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not in the literal sense Dragon-boy."

"In that case, no I don't know what it means."

"It means: Draco Malfoy, pureblood, would never talk about Hermione Granger's, mudblood, lov-sex-LOVE life ever, unless he was under the Imperius cure or gay."

"I'd hate to burst your bubble, Granger, but I'm neither of those."

"Really?"

"I swear on Merlin's beard."

Hermione waited for a few moments before continuing.

"I'm still not telling you."

"Okay, well there's one way of me finding out from you without you actually telling me or using Veritaserum."

"Which is..."

"This." He leant down slowly towards her. She felt her heart rate pick up speed. He brushed his lips against hers in that agonizingly slow manner, she heard a moan escape his lips when she parted her allowing him entrance. His tongue explored every corner of her mouth. He pressed up against her body and lay her down beneath him. She trailed kisses down his jawline, his pelvis area bucked into hers.

"Oh Gods!"

"Malfoy, please... we can't do this."

"Why not Hermione?!"

"I just can't."

"It's that moral thing isn't it?"

"That's not the point..."

"What do you think Potter and the Weasel are doing with their girlfriends right now?"

"I don't know! Playing Monopoly?"

"Typical Hermione Granger answer! Always denying the truth!!"

"What truth Malfoy?! Tell me so I can flipping well stop denying it!!"

"Remember the first day we met? And I mean without the two bodyguards, I'm sure you remember our first ever train ride to Hogwarts? The day you and I had the only conversation we would have in the next seven years..."

_"I can't wait until we get there Draco! Maybe you and I'll have lot's of classes together!"_

_"Most probably, I mean you're far smarter than any other pureblood I've met."_

_"Pureblood?"_

_"Yeah," Realization struck Draco's 1st year face. "You're.. You're a muggleborn?"_

_"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?"_

_Draco's eyes widened, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door._

_"Listen Hermione, there's going to be some bad people trying to hurt you here at Hogwarts, and I'm going to have to be one of them. Please forgive me, okay? I need you to leave this compartment and never mention this to anybody, for both our safety."_

_Hermione's naive eyes widened, she nodded and fled from the cabin. Two seconds later Millicent Bullstrode entered._

_"Did I just see a **Mudblood **leave this compartment?"_

_"The flithy creature was lost, she thought I'd be nice enough to help her. I just told her I wouldn't touch a dirty mudblood like her even if Voldemort personal asked me!"_

_"You told her your alligence to the Dark Lord?!"_

_"Of course not, only enough to scare her."_

_"Father was right when he said you'd make a fine death eater one day."_

"I had liked you ever since that day. And I wanted to be with you after the war, truely. But then before I could even speak to you again, you already hated me and I was shipped of with Potter."

"You were so cruel to me though."

"You think it didn't hurt? Acting through a mask? I don't think you could ever realize how much it hurt Blaise, Pansy and I to be like that. I would be phyically sick with myself afterwards."

There was silence in the room again.

"Malfoy?"

"Hm?"

"Show me the difference between hate and love."

"As you wish."

He peppered kisses down her neck and into the gap of her nightgown. She could feel hardness touch her thigh and gasped. She wasn't a virgin, she had been with Krum for four years so they had been bound to do it. Moving all thoughts of Viktor Krum out of her head she focussed on the sensations Draco was giving her. She gripped his back and clawed down it when he reached the waistband of her underwear.

"Please... just.."

"What's wrong, Granger?" He was doing that thing with his tongue again. Merlin help her she could just die right there.

"Please Malfoy, I-I need y-you." It had taken all of her self will to beg him.

"Uh uh! I'm not one for skipping foreplay."

This was all for her tonight, only her. He reached the junction of her legs with his tongue, he felt a sweet liquid fill his mouth, he took long sweeps with his tongue, waiting for her to beg him again. He ran a finger from her big toe upto her thigh and around her pubic area dipping it in just slightly. She let out ragged moans, just the sound was enough to make his jerk forward.

"Oh Hell! Draco! I'm begging you." He drove into her slowly expecting her to be a virgin. Still with him inside she pushed him back slowly and took control. Soon after they were both reaching their climax. They fell together in a heap.

"_My god..." _He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You're a wizard, you don't believe in god."

"How is it that you've just had the most amazing sex of your life and you're **still** sarcastic and witty?"

"It's all part of the Hermione Granger package." She smiled at him and reached up shyly to kiss the corner of his mouth.

"Talking about packages..." She giggled when he pulled her on top of him.

"I guess we don't have to worry about being fifth wheels anymore?"

"Damn straight! You're stuck with me forever."

"But forever's such a long time."

"You'll just have to deal with it." she leaned down and kissed him for the nth time that evening, funnily enough, she didn't notice the beating of thunder and lightening against the window.

_Do you know what day it is... It's the day to fall in Love..._

THE END

AN: What did you think?? Please review!! For the love of Draco! I was thinking about making a sequel including Harry and Ron's reactions and fluffyness, but wouldn't that ruin it a bit? Was everyone OOC?? REVIEEEEEEEEEW!


End file.
